Two Run Through My Veins
by sunshine007
Summary: Sequel to Two For The Blood The war against Eris is over. Violet is dead. Will Eric be able to live without the love of his life and soul mate? Feed your desire by finding out in Two Run Through My Veins
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Into the Sun

Prologue

The world was saved. Violet Amor Knight, the almost fully fledged demigod, sacrificed herself to not only save Earth, but the man she loved…Eric Northman.

Eric's P.O.V.

9 p.m.

_It's been 1,095 days and nights since I have killed you. It's been 1,095 days and nights since I have kissed you, held you, tasted your blood…_

_ I swore I heard your heart beat. I know I did when they let me see you one last time. You were cold, pale, but still I knew I heard it. As my bloody tears stained your white dress- it was there. But they grabbed me and thrust me back to Earth, back to this hell. For any life without you is no life at all. This is why my love I cannot take it any longer._

_ I tried- I tried to do what you told me before the door sucked your precious life out of you. But I could not be strong. You were my strength, and now that you are truly gone I cannot go on any longer. So I will wait here. I, the murderer of soon both of us, will stand on this rooftop of this building, and wait to meet the sun. I will end what you stopped three years ago. Dear Violet, please forgive me…_

Pam's P.O.V.

It was night and something in the air felt terribly wrong. Ever since Violet sacrificed herself Eric has not been the same. At first he fought the gods to let him see her, and finally it was Max that was able to convince them to give Eric just a few moments with Violet's dead body. After he came tumbling out of the clouds and landed on the ground just outside my house. When I went to him he looked like a god had beaten to almost total death. From what he told me, it was Athena. She beat him till again Max stepped in, and then she cast him to Earth.

Since then he didn't want to be around anyone. He retreated to his Island for almost three years leaving me here in Shreveport where I had Fangtasia rebuilt and ran the business as my own. I made sure to extend it a little with a few V.I.P. rooms, but other than that it was the old bar my maker had made such a great business. Even with Eric gone business was still amazing, but it was not the same. Nothing was the same.

When Eric came back he just stayed at Fangtasia. He didn't want to talk to anyone, feed from anyone or anything, and most importantly he never wanted to be interrupted when he was drawing in the basement.

One night after I was done closing I went down stairs of Fangtasia to check up on him. Normally this would be his drawing time, but I didn't seem to bother him as I looked at what he was drawing. My eyes opened wide when I saw picture after picture of Violet. They were masterpieces. Every single one of them was beautiful, practically a photograph. Then I saw an actual photo of Violet and Eric lying on a small table beside him, smiling. I remembered the night it was taken. It was just any other night with Violet being her regular dorky self. She was taking pictures of me and a few others of the employees until she got to Eric. When she asked him to smile he of course gave one of his seductive faces, but she asked him again for a true smile. At first it seemed he didn't know what to do until Violet handed me the camera and asked for me to take a picture of them. I obliged and watched as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then asked him to once more smile with her. When it was over and I looked back at the picture on the digital camera, I could see it was a legitimate face of happiness. That is what Violet was: happiness.

However tonight something in me was screaming something bad was going to happen. So I went to the bar in search for my maker and couldn't find him. I began to panic and tried to call him but he never answered or anything. I had no choice but to call Bill and Sam. Preferably I would have liked to do this on my own, but this was Eric we were talking about so I told them to meet me at Fangtasia in the back office.

"Something is wrong," I stated and paced.

"It's been wrong ever since-"Bill tried to interject but now was not the time to bring up Violet. It was time to try and find Eric and hand cuff him to the basement if I had to.

"I know Compton. I mean it's worse than ever. I can't feel the bond totally to Eric. It's like he's blocking me…"

Sam looked like he was deep in thought when I laid eyes on him. "She really saved us all three years ago."

"A remarkable woman," Bill sighed and I had to hold back my bloody tears that wanted to spill. Truth, it hurt every day knowing Violet was gone, but I didn't want to lose Eric too. I would face the true death if I did.

"We have to find him. I just know something bad is going to happen."

Athena's P.O.V.

I watched from Olympus as the Viking stood atop the tall building waiting to die. Dawn would be up in a few hours and he would finally perish to the true death just like my daughter had. My joy, my pride, my little girl- the only thing that kept me from not giving up my immortality and taking my own life after my father ripped me from her so many years ago was now dead. Her body lain upon a soft bed surrounded by a glass case just like Snow White. I had the case put in a room built just for her. Hoping one day she would be able to spend some time with her family up here. But now she just lays there like a preserved rose with no life in her. A timeless beauty who cannot give the world joy with her presence…

_Soon you will die Eric the Norseman, the Viking. Soon I will no longer have to lay eyes on the man that made my daughter take her own life to save the world's_.  
~

Eric's P.O.V.

_It's well past midnight now. The sun should be up in an hour or two. _

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**_

"What do you think you're doing?"

_I opened my eyes to see you in a white Grecian dress. I knew that you weren't real but it still made me want to fall to my knees. The look in your eyes made the bloody tears in mine start to flow_.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"Eric, you shouldn't be doing this," the imaginary Violet whispered to me as she lightly stroked my cheek. I shivered and placed my hand over hers. Her skin felt so soft and warm and smelled just like her. It truly made me hate when my mind would play these games on me. Every night I would dream of her. Mostly they were nightmares, but sometimes I would get the privilege to just hold her and have her tell me she loves me.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**_

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

"I'm so sorry," I weep as I crumble to my knees. Violet holds my head against her stomach and I swear I feel the same heart beat I had grown so fond of hearing from when she was alive.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

"Eric, either way I would have died. The door was destined to open and I missed my window to stop you. If you would have died, there would be no way of me surviving anyway. I told you to be strong for me and here you are." Violet's light hands turned my head while she bent down to my level. "Eric don't do this," she pleaded quietly and stroked my bloody tears away.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

"I can't live without you."

Pam's P.O.V.

"It's almost sunset," I hissed pressing my phone to my ear. Bill was with me walking around downtown Shreveport.

"You said you thought the pull was leading you down here. I don't see him anywhere," Bill said and I cursed Sam through the phone for taking so long to answer.

"What did Alcide say?!" I yelled and even Bill flinched.

"He or any of the pack have not seen Eric. Not since the war basically." I listened further to the shifter before hanging up on him.

"Fuck! We have less than a half an hour! I can already feel the heat," I hissed and told Compton to split up.

Bill's P.O.V.

Time was running out and if Pam and I wanted to see another night we would need to get underground right away. However Eric needed to be found. I know that in the past we have not gotten along, but deep down I didn't want him to die or have someone killed me. In fact I'm surprised that he didn't parish when Violet did. Though I suspect that is because he is already dead- or undead I should say.

The longer I ran and searched for Eric the more tired I was becoming. I quickly took a rest for a minute and then for some reason looked into the sky. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. There atop the building in front of me was Eric Northman on his knees, and crying?

"My god, he's going to meet the sun!"

I grabbed out my phone from my pocket and called Pam. "Get down to Washington and Fifth! Eric's at the top of the building!"

Pam's P.O.V.

I ran the fastest I could to Compton and looked up. He was right. Eric was on his knees crying. I couldn't make out what he was saying but I wasn't going to waste anymore time. The sun was going to be up in four minutes and all of us were going to be up Shit Creek if we didn't get into the shadows soon.

Quickly Compton and I made it to the roof. I yelled for Eric to get inside once I ran over to him but all he could say was leave.

Eric's P.O.V.

"Pam leave!" I ordered but she was somehow resisting. Her body was twitching and she was gritting her teeth, but still she stood there.

"You can't do this Eric! I won't let you! Violet wouldn't want you to do this!" She screamed at me and I looked straight ahead at the illusion of my love.

"She's right you know. I do not want you to do this." The look in Violet's eyes almost convinced me to get up but I still couldn't move.

"You leave me no choice Pamela. I, as your maker, release you."

A gasp sounded from my child's lips and then it was total silence as the dawn was rising. I knew subconsciously that Compton had grabbed Pam and they disappeared behind a door. And as the sun began to rise my Violet began to disappear before my very eyes.

Max's P.O.V.

Everyday I can't help but go see Violet. I just tell her about my day and ask her how hers is going, even though I know she's dead. It's pretty pathetic really, but when your best friend dies- well there's not much sanity left in you to be sane.

Quietly I walked into her room. The glass casket was a beautiful design that her mother made. Everyday Athena grows a little colder; you can feel it just by looking at her. The sparkle is no longer there. She is just the goddess of war and wisdom now. Love and sparkle don't have to be a part of that job description.

After pulling up a chair I start to just talk to her through the glass. "So remember that show you told me I should watch sometime? Well I finally did today. The Simpsons I think it was. Anyhow, I really liked it. You always had a great sense of-"

I froze as I watched Violet's pale skin begin to glow. My eyes grew wide and I placed my hands over the glass protecting her. It soon began to get hot so I backed away quick and yelled for the gods to get in here.

"What's going on?!" Zeus exclaimed and I shook my head.

"I was just talking to her and then-"

"She's awake!" Hermes yelled and we all had to take cover just as the glass coffin burst into a billion pieces.

"My dear goddess-"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 His Blood, My Blood

I was alive. I could breathe. I could see. I could feel. Eric was alive, but going to die. Eric was burning up. I could see him. I could feel his pain. I had to save him.

_Eric. Eric. Eric. Eric._

It's all I could hear in my head. All I could think about. I could see the dawn starting to burn him alive. I had to get to him! I didn't even stop to talk to the other gods around me. They were yelling at me to come back but I somehow created a portal and jumped through it. I was falling through the sky with my wings open. It was like I had forgotten how to use them.

"Come on, come on, come on," I whispered harshly to myself and something in me got my wings to work again. I soared like a bat out of hell towards Eric who was burning alive.

When I got to him I couldn't exactly stop myself except I was able to wrap my wings around him as we plummeted inside the building. We were a huge boulder taking out anything coming into our path until we stopped again a wall. Thankfully there was no sun to shine on Eric but I held my wings tight around us like a cocoon.

"Ugh," I sighed and leaned back while I held Eric's burnt body in my arms. The smell was disgusting but I held the urge to puke in.

"Why am I alive?" Eric whimpered. I guess he didn't realize I was the one to save him.

"Because I told you to be strong."

This got my love's attention because he looked up at me with his burnt face and started to cry blood. "This is a trick! You can't be real!"

"Oh I'm real alright. You saved me. Now drink," I ordered and thrust my wrist to his mouth.

The urge to survive and my blood overpowered any will he had left in him and he sunk his fangs into the vein on my wrist. My ancient blood line flooded into his mouth and instantly he was returning to his normal beautifully manly self. His clothes looked pretty torched and torn but when I looked into his eyes as he drank from me I wanted to cry.

_You were committing suicide. Why didn't you do what I say? _

When Eric had enough I was feeling a little dizzy but shook it off the best I could. He placed some of his blood on hit bite marks and it healed instantly.

"Thanks." I smiled lightly at him and stood the both of us up.

"H-how are you alive? You were dead, and then- I heard- but still-"

"Violet!"

Eric spun around fast and growled.

"Eric hold on!" I urged and saw that it was Max.

"You're alive!" Max laughed at me in disbelief and ran to me. Instantly I was in his arms and looking into the eyes of my friend.

"That I am," I agreed and could feel Eric becoming territorial so I let go of Max and grabbed Eric's hand.

"We need to get you to Olympus! You're mother and grandfather are practically crying ! Come!" Max held out his hand and I took it with my empty one.

With a blink of any eye we were in the main hall of Olympus. White pillars, gods and goddesses, and big iron bowls of fire littered the walls for light.

"Oh Violet!" my mother cheered happily and wrapped her arms around me.

"Mom!" the smell of her was intoxicating and her hugs were full of love. I couldn't get enough.

"You're hogging her Athena." I instantly recognized the voice of my grandfather, Zeus.

He looked the same from when I last saw him: dark hair with some great, well built, manly looking.

"Hi grandpa," I smiled and he hugged me just as hard as my mom did while the crowd 'awed' at us.

When I pulled away I again reached for Eric's hand. Even though he was fully healed, he was highly emotionally unstable. Then again his almost wife/soul mate just came back from the dead and saved his ass, sooooo….. Couldn't really blame him. Shit I was surprised I was holding up as well as I was!

"You need to stay up here in Olympus! It is where you belong!" my grandfather voiced loudly.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I asked and he instantly looked a little ashamed.

"I- um, sorry. But you need to stay here. Now that you are alive again, but the dead one cannot stay."

I was absolutely shocked at his proposal and soon all the gods, including Maximus were chiming in. "HOLD IT!" I screamed and everyone went silent.

"But-"Poseidon started but I told him to shut it.

I gripped Eric's hand long and hard as I made my stance on what the hell I was going to do with my life. "Listen up because I'm only going to explain this once to you all." I looked around the room to make sure they got that I was serious. "For starters I love you all-"

"Even me? I'm touched," Hades laughed.

"Bite me Hades," I snapped and my temper started to rise but when Eric stroked my hand I calmed back down before continuing. "I'm not going to live here. The only reason I am alive again is because of the blood that Eric shed over my dead body sunk into my skin. It took a long time, but it brought me back. I'm not sure how that was even possible or how I even know, but I just do. Furthermore Eric and I will be returning back to Earth and will live out our lives as normal as possible. Also if you want to visit, please send a letter or a heads up or something because I want my life back to being normal now that Eris is dead and everything was saved. There is no negotiation on this, so don't even start."

When I was they all looked worried but obliged to my demands and Max opened up a portal for us to we could go back to Earth.

It was a good thing it was night when we got back so Eric wouldn't have to worry about the sun torching his ass. He seemed more like himself now and I was thankful while he flew us to a nice vampire hotel by Shreveport. When we got to the lobby every vampire including the girl at the head desk froze.

"Sh-sherriff Northman!" the desk girl shrieked. "I'll have your sweet I just in just a second!"

I smiled warmly at the young vampire and took the key when she handed it over. What really got me though was when she bowed to not just Eric but me as we began walking to the elevator. After I pressed the button Eric and I walked in and remained silent. All he did was just look at me from the time we came in till we got to our hotel room. It was very vampire-like. The walls were black velvet and the bed through the door to the right was a blood red color.

_Typical_, I laughed privately to myself.

"You should really get out of those clothes," I urged calmly and went to go sit on the bed but Eric snatched my hand. When I turned to look at him I saw there was fear in his eyes.

"Please don't leave me alone."

_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

"I'm not going anywhere," I smiled. "I'm just going to sit on the bed. See?" I pulled Eric with me and we both sat on the bed slowly. I could feel his nerves and tried to calm him with my emotions. It began to work and I placed my hands on his beautiful white face.

"I killed you," Eric stated remourselfully.

"Shhhh. No you didn't. Just close your eyes," I instructed and he did.

_**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Piece by piece I removed Eric's torn and tattered clothes until he was bare then brought him to the luxurious bathroom. Careful to hold on to at least one of his hands, I used my other to turn on the shower. Steam rolled out of the head while the water beat down on the fair tiles.

"Come on."

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone  
**_

It seemed like Eric was trying to say how sorry he was for killing me but I would tell him to stop and to just not worry, I was alive now after all.

"No more Eric Northman. You don't have to say anything. Just be with me." I sighed softly when he nodded his head and I took the complimentary soaps to wash him. He just stood there the whole time like I instructed without another word, but a few purrs did sound.

_**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**_

When the shower was done and over I dried the both of us off and pulled him to the bed, undid the covers, tucked him in with me and looked down at his face while his head rested on my right arm. I asked him to close his eyes and kissed his forehead after he did. After a few more strokes on his face his body was still warm enough that I drifted off to sleep in less than an hour.

_**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _**[x7]**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 My Way

As far as I knew I held Eric all night long, but when I cracked my eyes open I saw that I was looking up at him, not the other way around. His eyes looked swollen like when a human would cry, and red like ours too, but his were much more. While continuing to further open my eyes I noticed his body temp was back to normal: cold. It gave me a little chill but I adapted pretty quickly.

"You're cold."

"I'm ok, but you were crying," I said and reached up to trace the outline of my Eric's strong face.

"I'm sorry." He looked almost shy about the matter and I confused.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked as I continued to trace his manly features, but we got interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Eric zipped out of bed and had a black fluffy robe on as he answered the door. I wanted to know who it was too so I put one on as well. It felt nice and warm against my skin and I couldn't help but smile just for a second. When I looked up as I reached Eric I saw Pam. She looked like had just seen Jesus and was announcing him her savior.

"Eric! You're alive!" She blubbered and threw her arms around his fuzzy robbed waist.

"Hey Pam," I said and waved to her awkwardly from the sideline. She saw me and her eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head.

"You! Violet! Violet's alive too?!"A few more seconds after that she was in hysterics. Knowing me I wanted to laugh but I thought it would be a highly inappropriate time.

So after a few more sobs, hugs, four boxes of tissues later for Pam, and a strong ass cup of coffee for me, we got down to real business. Pam was no longer connected to Eric, therefore the bond needed to be restored. I on the other hand did not know he cut his bond with Pam, so I was a little freaked out.

"You let her go?!"

Eric looked at me ashamed but nodded. "I was ending my life. If Pam and I were to be still connected-"

"It would have been hell for me," Pam interjected and then hiccupped.

"Alright," I sighed and then set my now empty coffee cup down. "So how do we do this?"

Eric looked at Pam and then lifted up his pointer and his middle finger from his right hand to beckon her over. Eric seemed to be in a very serious mood at the moment. Almost like a stern parent (except for he wasn't mad at Pam) or actually like his old self. It made me hopeful. Maybe I was going to get my old Eric back sooner than I thought, because all I really wanted was to get back to my life with a normal flow as possible.

It was intriguing while Pam and Eric looked into each other's eyes and then it was a little gross when Pam drank from Eric's wrist. It was fast but a little blood dropped onto the carpet. _Yummy…_

The lights flickered and then he said, "You are my child and I am your maker."

Pam then continued, "I am your child and you are my maker."

"That was a little creepy," I admitted out loud but again there was a knock at the door.

Eric and Pam zipped behind me to make sure no one would lunge at me I was guessing. Confidently I opened the door as of course who could it be but a couple of council members. "Found me already have you?" I asked annoyed and they didn't even shift a muscle.

"Violet Amor Knight, your presence is summoned in three hours time-"

My little chuckle stopped them and both my vampire honey and friend behind me growled a little.

"Let's get this straight right now. I'm coming because I have some things to say, not because you're telling me to." And with that I shut the door on their faces. "And don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way back," I cracked up to myself and went to get dressed.

I didn't feel too happy going to the counsel, but then again at least I had Eric and Pam with me. With each hand I had one theirs in mine as we marched up the driveway, inside the house, and the oh so familiar room. What I didn't expect was my family gods from Olympus to be there.

I dropped Eric and Pam's hands and took a step forward. "What the hell are all of you doing here?"

My grandfather was the first to speak. "We are here to take you home, where you belong."

"The hell you are!" Eric roared and stuffed me behind him. I forgot how fast he could be and a little head rush came on.

"That is my daughter Viking!" And that was my mom…

I made my way around Eric who looked like he was going to go on a killing rampage. His cold skin vibrated in fury as I grabbed his arms and commanded him to look down at me.

"Eric! Eric listen to me! Let me handle this!" But still he made no sign that he was going to. He was too busy cussing out my grandfather and my mom until I got pissed. "LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" Eric's eyes flew to mine and when I told him I was going to handle it and that he needed to shut up, he did and stood next to Pam as I walked forward to talk to everyone.

My mom was the first to try and cut in before I even started. "Violet-"

"Quiet!" I snapped and looked at everyone in the room. Vampire council members, gods, Eric, and Pam. Here I go.

"I'm going to tell you how this is going to go," I began and suddenly gained the old confidence I knew I once had. "First, there is no more council. Sure you guys can talk amongst yourselves and call me an outrage but no more will I or Eric, or Pam talk to you unless we choose. Second, I will not be going to Olympus to stay. If I want to visit, I'll visit, but until then it's not going to happen. Third, if you would like to talk to me, Eric, or Pam, you will use your nice voices and either e-mail, call, write a letter, or text. I don't really give. And finally if you break any of these I will personally come after you. Understood?" I looked around the room of dead silence and took that as that they understood until my grandfather had to pipe up again.

"This is preposterous young lady! You will come to Olympus! I will make-"

"You'll what?! Make me?!" I hissed and my eyes narrowed. "Don't think I don't know that the only way for a god to get into Olympus is if they are willing Zeus. And if any of you try and come after me or the ones that I love, be sure to know I have a whole army behind me!"

I was bluffing about the army part because I honestly had no clue if that were even remotely true. However everyone was taking the bait and all backed off.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Zeus looked at me long and hard and suddenly said, "I revoke you of all your powers."

The room lights flickered and lightning and thunder sounded outside. I didn't feel anything but a small pull from my back but in a second it was gone.

"You took her powers?!" My mo gasped and looked from me to her father multiple times.

"Like I said, I want to go to normal. You all have a nice day." And with that I put a smile on my face, grabbed Eric's right hand with my left and walked out the front door.

The whole ride to Fangtasia Eric and Pam were in a total panic because my powers were taken from me. In a way I was kind of relived but also a little nervous. The nervous part was just the thought of it getting out to the supernatural world. Who knew what could happen?

When we finally got there I couldn't believe what I saw outside of Fantasia. It wasn't that the building didn't look exactly the same, it was the huge group of people outside, or should I say supes!

"Oh my god!" I breathed and walked forward.

After a few more blinks I still couldn't believe it. Leona and her clan were there, Alcide and his pack, so many fairies were there, and Ambrose and his brotherhood were there too! Unbelievable!

"Didn't expect this," Pam breathed and I almost started to cry when all of them bowed down before me.

It was Ambrose who was the one to speak for everyone. "Violet Knight, you gave your life for us. We are forever in your debt."

In that moment I did cry. I cried because I did die. I cried because it was Eric's blood who brought me back and that I was able to save him in time, and I cried because I did have supes who were willing to look out for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Can't Believe

It was just in the 60's that night outside of Fangtasia but it didn't stop any fang bangers or any vampires in a one hundred mile radius from coming to the club. Inside was packed, the air was reeking of booze, the room was filled with lustful, lonely, and desperate eyes, and I was sitting in a booth by the far right corner looking at houses for sale.

Should I get one with maple trees or with willows? Should I get one with two doors or one? Should I get a house with a sky light or not? Will Eric accidently sleep walk into the day light and ketch on fire? Why am I even looking at houses?!

"Have you found any you like?" Eric came and sat next to me but I just dropped my head making it pound on the table.

"Why do we need to be looking at houses right now?" I grumbled and I could tell it was Pam who then sat across from me because of the smell of her perfume.

"Do you not like any of them? What about this one?" Eric actually sounded encouraging as he pushed a paper with a three story modern looking house on it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I grumbled some more and shoved the papers farther away but looked up at Pam.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes Violet," she warned. "This is between you and Eric. Now excuse me, I have a business to run, not a marriage to fix," Pam snapped at me causing me to make a wincey face.

I snapped up straight and scorned her. "I'm not married." And as soon as I said it I cursed ,yself because I could feel a twinge of hurt from Eric.

_I'm such a bitch._

"Violet," Eric called and got out of the booth to go sit across from me. He took my small hands in his cold smooth large ones and looked at me long and good before continuing. "I want to give us the life that was stolen from us."

I knew Eric wanted to give me the world and I had no doubt that he could, but looking for houses was just seeming light a bit much at the moment. It had only been one day that I hadn't had my powers anymore and I was constantly watching my back to make sure no one found out. It just seemed like looking for a house was on the low priority list.

"Tell you what," I smiled, "I'm going to get some air and when I come back in we'll look at more houses. Ok?"

Eric bit his bottom lip making my hormones start to kick in but then he looked at me with his tender blue eyes and nodded.

I got up from the table and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

The twinge of cool air felt good against my face. So good in fact that I put my hair up in a bun so it would brush freely across my neck. While indulging in the fresh release I walked over to a log on the side and sat down. Suddenly little jagged breaths started to leave me and I placed my hands over my eyes to try and calm myself down.

_They're just houses. They're just houses. No one is going to figure out that you don't have powers anymore. Eric is going to be ok. You're going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. _

I rocked myself back and forth until I heard, "Violet!" I looked up and it was Max.

"Max!" I jumped in the air just in time to be wrapped up in a hug from him.

"I still can't believe it!" He said before he put me down.

When we pulled apart we just took in a moment to look at each other with kind but sorrowful faces. "Me neither."

Max took both of my hands and we led me back towards the log where I was sitting before. "You were dead. Dead! D-E-A-D-"

"Thanks for spelling it out for me," I laughed and he did too in return.

"You know what I mean. Practically every day for two years I came by and just talked to you. Sometimes it was for a few hours but-"the sad look on my friends face made me sigh.

"As weird as it sounds, I know. I don't know how, but I know you were there for me," I whispered and looked up at the starry sky. "So how long do you think they'll be mad at me?"

"Weellll- I'm not sure kiddo. It was really hard on everyone when you died. No one had ever seen Zeus so sad, and don't get me started about your mother," Max tried to clarify which did make me feel a little bad but there was no way I was leaving Eric.

I rubbed my arms and gave a little sniffle. "How are you doing? Eris was your- you know," I tried to ask as normally as I could but even to me it sounded awkward.

My friend gulped before looking at me. "For almost a year I thought I was going to die until finally had enough guts to see you again. It was the first time I saw you since your funeral I guess you could call it, and I just looked down at you in the glass casket. You gave everything up for everyone, and that's when something began to heal in me. The love and life I had with Eris just seeped away day after day when I came and talked to you. So I guess you could say that you double saved my ass." Max chuckled at the last part and I threw my arms around him to give him a big hug.

"I don't know what to say to that," I began to blubber but Max told me not to cry and that it was alright.

"I feel better every day so don't you worry about me," he smiled.

"Have you seen Caine? Did he make it?" I asked nervously and started to chip the fresh nail polish Pam painted on my nails earlier that night. She was going to kill me but I couldn't help my nervous habit.

"The last I heard he was in Tibet."

"Who was in Tibet?"

I jumped when I saw Eric and Max got up slowly. "Eric," he nodded.

"Max."

"Ok! Well I am a little tired," I confessed to not only break the tension but to separate the two. I could something bad between them and didn't want to find out what it could lead to.

Eric took my hand and led me inside while I waved goodnight to Max. He was gone in a flash and I was again in the craziness of the club. "I actually am pretty tired," I yawned and had to stop because they just kept on coming.

"I can see that. Let's get you to bed." Eric kind of sounded like his old self and I smiled inwardly about it hoping he would return to his former badass but still cuddly self very soon.

I was quiet all the way back to the hotel. Eric of course noticed there was something troubling my mind and asked as he began getting ready to lay down with me. "What are you worrying about my love?"

I found one of his black t-shirts and quickly slipped into it for my pajamas. "I don't want to worry about it anymore tonight." I sighed and climbed into bed where Eric joined me shortly. He held me like a piece of glass and surrounded me like a bomb shelter.

_Yep, it's official. I'm a puny breakable human with an over protective boyfriend. No- fiancé? Almost husband? Almost husband, maybe fiancé, but still soul blood bonded? _

"You're thinking. Tell me," Eric demanded quietly but his words still held the boldness.

I turned to look up at him. "No. They are my thoughts and I said I didn't want to talk about them tonight. Let's just go to sleep please?" I turned on the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip. Eric growled slightly in his chest and kissed me deep before I turned back around and clocked out for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Not Even a Week

It was like I had gone back in time to when I first met Eric and he was told by Godric in the letter to look after me. This meant like it had back then: I couldn't even go to the bathroom without someone around me or go to the grocery store by myself. I knew Eric was just trying to protect me but it was not doing him or me any good! I was going insane and he was being a clingy whore to me. No bueno mi amigo.

We were still staying in the vampire hotel. So far no one had even looked at me once I would walk through the doors because they knew Eric would rip their throats out, or worse. This I could live with but I had only been back for not even a week and I was about to explode any second.

"I'm going for a walk in the gardens outside. I'll be back in a little bit," I told Eric while putting on a jacket but he stopped me before I even got towards the door.

"I'll come with you."

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together while trying to count to ten. It wasn't working very well. "No. I am going outside by myself to go on a nice walk in the gardens," I proclaimed while still keeping my eyes closed. My tone wasn't the calmest but I was still working on it while I was shaking inside.

"What are you doing? And I will be accompanying you. As much as you hate it, I am not taking any chances," Eric stated dominantly. It made me wince but I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"I am trying to keep calm! You know why I'm trying to keep calm?!" I yelled and then poked a finger at his hard chest. It hurt and I winced but I just couldn't stop from exploding. He ruined any chances of Zen that I had made. "Because of you! I don't need a babysitter 24/7! I am your fiancé/bonded/whatever else and what I need from you is to lay off a bit!"

Eric got really close to me and picked me up by my shoulders so I could be eye level with him but I still shrunk away a bit when his fangs popped out. "You need protection!"

I started to wiggle and he set me down but still stood very close. If I took one more inch forward our bodies would be touching. "And you need a swift kick in the ass!"

The growl that erupted from my vampire's chest gave me the chills in a good and bad way but my anger was still in control. I tried to walk around him but it was just no use for when he got his hands on me again. Before I could even exhale I was on the bed with Eric pinning me to it.

_What are you doing?_

"Fine, I'll just tire you out with sex," he purred and I could tell the beast in him wanted to come out, to ravish me, to make me want to die because it would feel that good.

_That's his solution? Sex? What the hell! _

"Eric," My voice grew soft and I got his attention while he stroked my thighs. I'll admit even when I'm mad at him his touch can do wonders, but now was not the time. I needed to just go be by myself for a little bit. I needed to breathe.

"What darling?" His blue eyes almost made me go blank but I too knew how to tame this beast.

I placed my hands on his chest and said, "I'm going to go for a walk in the garden by myself. There are cameras and I'm sure some sort of security around. I will be perfectly fine. I'll have my phone on me. Now please move or I will not give myself to you for six months. Take it or leave it." I knew I was being a bit drastic and evil, but it was all I had for ammunition against this guy.

Eric narrowed his eyes and then got off of me reluctantly."Fine, but if anything looks wrong or you feel like something is not right, call me and get inside."

The air was warm out but not too hot to be in jeans and a jacket so I was all good. As I perused the garden I noticed they had part of it lit by little lights wrapped around trees and solar balls here and there. Most of the flowers were folded up and sleeping but it was a still magical sight to take in. Even the air smelled sweet like lilies and jasmine. I couldn't help myself by inhaling and feeling instantly soothed.

The more I walked in the garden the more trails I saw going left and right. My feet took the right path but not so lucky for me it would turn into the wrong one.

Eric's P.O.V.

I could feel Violet. She was calm and seemed happy. It made me feel at ease but also a little sad.

_Why can't I make her feel at peace? How come she gets angry at me? Is it because I've put a pretty short leash on her? It's for her own good though. She has to see that! And the 'no sex'?! I had forgotten how ruthless she could be… _

I smiled at my last thought. Violet was always a fighter, even when I first met her. No matter how I was the sheriff, a thousand year old Viking, and a vampire, she still always stood up to me, put me in my place. It made me love her that much more. She was always willing to stand up in what she believed in. She always put others before herself. She sacrificed herself to save the world- to save me.

_And I couldn't do what she asked me to do. I only lasted three years! I need to me the man she needs!_

After wallowing in my guilty conscience for a little longer I noticed the twinge of fear coming from Violet and booked it out of the room.

Violet's P.O.V.

"Now what in the world is the great Violet Knight out at night by herself for?"

You know how your mind kind of wanders and suddenly you end up in a place you shouldn't have or in front of someone you shouldn't be in front of? Well trust me to get myself in a pickle such as that one. I was simply walking in the garden, went down the right side of the trail, and ended up in front of a pissed off looking vampire named Charlie, courtesy of her telling me. A little taller than me, red short hair, likes to wear a lot of black, and pale skin. Kind of a cliché look for a vampire if you ask me.

"Listen Charlie, I'm going to turn around and leave alright?" I tried backing away but she zipped behind me. I almost jumped but held in my nerves. Too bad my heart skipped a little beat.

_Shit! Eric! Eric! _

I started to panic when she began to advance on me and Eric wasn't answering me.

_This is so not the time to ignore me! Come on!_

"Oh I don't think so." Her smirk could have made a baby cry for his momma.

"Look I don't know what beef you got with me but can we solve this like in a week?" I asked and tried to walk around her but she decided to have a better idea and punch me in the face.

I smacked the ground with a nice slapping noise and began to get up slowly but Charlie picked me up by the shoulders and tossed me into a tree.

"We're just getting started sweetheart."

Eric's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could to the garden. Violet's scent hit my nose and then the smell of her blood came to me. I followed it but didn't see her. When her trail ran cold I noticed there was a tree with a dint in it and a piece of her jacket was on the ground.

"VIOLET! VIOLET!"

I searched and searched but couldn't find her. There were no more trails to go on so I ran back to the hotel and alerted security.

"I WANT EVERYONE LOOKING FOR HER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I roared at the team of guards before going to check the security cameras.

Violet's P.O.V.

"Should have listened to the Viking," I giggled nervously to myself as I hung in the air by my arms.

The rope stung as it dug into my wrists while they were dangling above me holding all my weight to some beam. I dangled in the air while trying to decide if it was a good thing or bad thing that from my forearm down I was starting to feel numb too.

_It's probably a bad thing. All the blood is going down. _

To some extent I guessed it was about almost an hour and a half of torture I had survived through. Through the punches to the face which made me see purple spots to match my face, to the kicks and claw marks on the rest of my body. I honestly didn't know how I was still conscious.

"Now do you remember why you're here?" Charlie asked and ran a blade lightly over my ribs. I could feel how sharp it was through my shirt and shivered away before answering her.

"Haven't gotten a clue. Why don't you tell me," I offered and received a broken rib.

"That's not very nice!" Charlie screamed at me while I screamed out of pain. The air felt like it was leaving my body completely and fire was burning the inside of my chest.

"Gahhh!" I screamed some more and tried to break free but it was no use.

"Not so tough without your godly powers now huh?" Charlie gloated making me freeze. She circled around me and whispered in my ear as she floated off the floor. "That's right. A little birdie told me your granddaddy got mad at you and took away your powers." I gulped and knew I was in for a world more of hurt.

Eric's P.O.V.

I could feel her pain, her screaming for me rang through my head at one time but then it went silent and all I could do was feel it. The anguish and torture she was going through was sending me into a fit of rage. It was so bad that I destroyed half the lobby waiting for Bill Compton to arrive. He was a good detective to say the least. I had used him before. This time I needed him more than ever because deep down I knew Violet didn't have a lot of time.

"Took you long enough!" I yelled and he shook his head before bowing to me.

"Eric where are the surveillance tapes?"

I showed him the room and he began watching them. He was fast and intent until he stopped one of the tapes.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently and looked at the monitor he was looking at.

"That," he pointed to a female not too far from Violet trying to hide herself, "is Charlie de Beauvoir. She is a lethal vampire that is wanted in the western part of the United States. I do believe Violet and her partner Thomas met."

I stared at the screen with my fangs coming down. "What else?"

"Violet killed him because he was working for Eris."

Violet's P.O.V.

"Why are you laughing?!"

I couldn't keep them in anymore. The giggles escaped me and had taken on a life of their own. It was making it even harder to breathe but I just couldn't stop.

"I asked you a question!" Charlie yelled at me again.

"B-because! Because it hasn't even been a week!" I still could not control the laughing which got me another punch to the face. Honestly I lost track of how many I received around twenty.

_God why am I still alive?! Why hasn't Eric come?!_

"Your laughing is about to stop you bitch! No thanks to you-"

"No thanks to me what?" I asked. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't even be alive to do this. I saved the world! Duh you dumb vampire. Geez what did they teach you at the vampire academy? Nothing? Let me just explain something to you. Eris was planning on sucking the world into Hell. Ergo you would have burnt up and been dust in the wind Einstein."

"That doesn't matter now! You took everything away from me! You and your whore of a soul blood bonded!"

"Honestly what are you getting at?" I asked and Charlie didn't respond. She hissed at me and then tore my shirt right open.

"I'm not a lesbian," I chimed in and spitting up some blood. A drop got onto Charlie's lip and she licked it off while savoring it. "Now that's just nasty."

"You taste better than I thought," Charlie purred making me want to vomit.

"Go to hell," I spat and screamed for Eric to come for me.

Eric's P.O.V.

We had a search party of over two hundred vampires looking for Violet. I even went as far as calling the new Queen, Jacqueline LeMieux. She was a cold queen but she owed me a favor for the time that I saved her ass in Budapest a few decades ago when we first met. Thankfully she had her top investigators looking for Violet.

"Is there anything new Compton?" I asked while rubbing my head again. Violet's pain was getting unbearable.

Bill looked at me and asked, "Are you ok?"

I sat down and growled. "Violet is being tortured I think. Where could she have been taken?! Are there any warehouses or anything with a basement not too far?"

"I'll get the listings."

_Violet please hold on!_

Violet's P.O.V.

Violet please hold on!

I heard Eric's voice in my head and tried to tell him where I was but even I wasn't too sure about that.

"Nice bra."

I made a sound of disgust as Charlie looked at me with blood thirst eyes, especially in the chest area. It wasn't too comfortable with her looking at my pink polka dotted pushup bra that I just got from Victoria's Secret.

"Look I'm not a lesbian, I'm sorry about whatever. The war is over and I'm getting real tired of you beating the shit out of me alright?"

Apparently not alright because before I could say another smart ass comment Charlie growled out, "This is for Thomas!" and went straight for my tattoo right over my heart of Eric's initials with the wave. She was going to carve it off but suddenly the blue ink swirled on my chest and turned a bright blood red color. It felt kind of funny like a tingling sensation and I watched in amazement as the wave transformed into a full flown phoenix. Charlie's eyes went wide and she screamed, "What the fuck is that?!" before my new transformed tattoo literally leaped off of my chest, wrapped itself around Charlie in a ball of flames. I watched in amazement and bafflement while the phoenix's flames swallowed her whole and finally leaving her to be a pile of dust on the floor. When it was done the fiery bird looked at me, bowed its head, and then went back onto my chest and transformed back to the little wave tattoo with Eric's initials again like nothing happened.

"Whoa," I breathed.

Athena's P.O.V.

"Father you cannot just leave her without her powers! There are too many threats! Look at her! Look at your granddaughter!" I screamed and raged at my father, Zeus to give back Violet her powers. Within less than a week she was already kidnapped and tortured!

"You know as well as I that she needs to learn who her superiors are!" My father yelled at me making the heavens crackle and flash with thunder and lightning.

"Then you are setting her up for a death sentence!"

_4 Hours Later_

Violet's P.O.V.

"Eric please come get me. Please! I-I-" I coughed on my own air as I blubbered to myself. No longer could I feel blood in my hands or arms as I dangled in the air. My shirt torn open, a few ribs broken and just dying to puncture my lungs while everything else just hurt as bad if not worse.

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! I SAVED THE WORLD! I SAVED ERIC! AND FOR WHAT?! TO GET BEAT UP! TO GET TORTURED! TO HAVE MY POWERS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME SO I CAN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK!_

"ERIC!"

Eric's P.O.V.

Door to door we went until one of the Queen's guards got a tip about a disturbance in a certain neighborhood. The police were called but nothing was done about it.

When we got to the house I kicked down the door and was able to walk straight in without an invitation. My suspicions about the owners were confirmed when I saw a couple drained on the sofa dead.

"She's here!" I yelled and zipped from room to room. Finally I found a basement and when I saw Violet I was shocked so hard that I froze for a second. But the second was long enough to take everything in.

"Eric," she whispered and I grabbed ripping the rope from her arms and cradling her in mine.

I bit my wrist and held it up to Violet's mouth. "Drink Violet. Now, please!"

"I'm sorry. Y-you were r-right."

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok, but right now I need you to take my blood."

Thankfully she did.

I flew Violet and I back to the hotel where I could clean her up and get her to rest safely with me watching her. She cried once my blood started to heal her ribs. They were cracking back into place causing her to writhe in pain. I held her the whole time. It was a long healing process that night that didn't quit till at least eight in the morning, but regardless I didn't let her go, I didn't leave her.

"I'm here Violet. I'm here. Don't worry it's almost over."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 The Red Plague is a pain in the ass

Violet's P.O.V.

I was on total bed rest at Eric's orders. Commanded by him I was to not get out of bed for any reason. I was to lie down, watch a movie or T.V., or read a damn book. The remote would be at my side along with the phone if I needed anything such as room service, another pillow, or to call him. And I was not, under ANY circumstances to leave the room for anything. Oh, if I needed to go to the bathroom or take a shower I could. BUT THAT WAS IT!

I exited the bathroom looking and feeling like a mess. Not only was I still healing from the night before but I got my period. Yes ladies the red plague had attacked my body at possibly the worst timing ever. The first day for me was always a pain in the ass because a) my stomach felt like it was dying, b) whoever wants this thing?!, and c)I lived in a world of vampires. Ergo, it's not exactly safe being a human girl who can be smelt a good mile away. Fudge my lollipops!

"Are you-"Eric stopped dead in his tracks and whipped himself around. He was staring intently at me and his pupils were dilated like a coke addicts.

"Great I'm your own personal brand of heroine," I said dull while moseying to the bed. I crawled to the center of the bed and flattened the feather comforter around me just right while Eric's fangs popped down.

"You smell-"

I let my head fall to the pillows. "I know, I know. I smell sooooo gooooodddd. Blah, blah, blah. Knock it off babe. It's my time of the month, so quit it already."

I really didn't want to deal with a blood crazed vampire, especially Eric because he could kill me if he lost control, but I was betting he would snap out of it in a minute until I heard _the growl_. It's like how a baby has different sounds for different wants or needs, well so does Eric. He has his annoyed growl, his pissed off growl, his no reason at all growl, his playful growl, his lustful growl, and then there is his predator growl. The predator growl was the one that meant he was ready to kill something or take it at any costs.

I shot up from my comfy position and snapped, "You did not just use that growl at me! Stop being such a weirdo and go to Fangtasia!"

Eric's eyes were still transfixed on me so I threw a pillow at him. It hit him square in the face and snapped him out of it for a second long enough to realize what the hell he was doing. "You stay here no matter what," he instructed and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you and Roberto will stand guard outside your door."

"Oh goody I get my own personal guard," I chided to myself and pulled the blankets over my head to die from the Red Plague.

Eric's P.O.V.

The new dancers Pam hired were bringing in good business lately. They were flexible, energetic, and could make any man or woman stop to admire them. The only upside was they were all fang bangers. One of them will either show up dead or be turned into a vampire within a week.

"Like them? I had them imported," Pam boasted and I shrugged.

"They bring in business," I said before sitting on my rightful throne facing the whole club. I watched the crowd and smelled desire and need from the slaves dancing and drinking away on the floor. It was boring just sitting there. I would rather be making Violet scream my name over and over while sending her into sweet tortures of oblivion. It was even more annoying watching the majority of the female population trying to seduce me with their eyes and dancing. To me they were nothing more than blood bags with empty eye sockets.

"Stop being in a cranky mood, you're scaring the customers," Pam barked to me while holding onto a whip. Where she got it, I couldn't tell you.

_Probably from her secret stash of toys. _

"I'm bored Pamela. Do you really need me here?"

Pam snapped her hands to her hips. "Since you arrived our revenue has gone up three hundred percent tonight. So yes Eric. Now why don't you flash some fang and a smile," she suggested and went off to probably torture some young fang banger that didn't know what they were in for.

_I thought I was her maker, not the other way around_, I chuckled to myself and let the crowd see some pointy teeth before I sat back to be bored again.

Violet's P.O.V.

You know one of the bad things with getting your period is the huge cravings, and man was I wanting chocolate real bad.

"Chocolate, chocolate, who's got the chocolate?" I spoke softly to myself as I perused the room service card. There was everything from True Blood (in any bloody type you wanted), to aspirin, to fruit, and finally chocolate.

_Some chocolate frozen yogurt sounds good._

When I was done deciding I picked up the phone and ordered, "Hi, this is Violet Knight in room 342. I was wondering if you could send up some chocolate frozen yogurt?"

"W-would Mr. Northman like a-anyt-thing miss?" The front desk girl stuttered over the phone. I had to stop myself from letting a chuckle slip.

"Nope." I tried to sound cheerful but then the cramps set in again.

_I swear dying is less painful!_

"A-alright. It will just be a f-few m-m-minutes."

"It's all good, take your time."

When I hung up I sent a text to Eric.

_**Hey. How's everything going? Wowing the crowd?**_

I laid back down on the soft pillows and waited for his response. For some reason we weren't able to hear each other's thoughts. It was really not convenient, but I had a theory behind it. One was because my grandfather took my demigod powers, and two had to deal with the fact that I was dead and Eric and I didn't get to use our bond so it was weak. Nothing of course was for sure proven, but like I said, they were just theories.

_**I want to be with you, but Pam is insisting I stay. Are you alright? How bad is your pain? Do you need me to get you anything?**_

It made me smile to see Eric's caring side. Sure he could be the devil incarnate sometimes, or the badass with the scariest fangs around, but the softer side- the human side, made my pain from all the past events begin to fade.

Just as I was about to respond there was a knock at my door. "Hold on!"

"Room service!" I heard and walked to the door while clutching my stomach.

_Fuck, I need some ibuprofen. _

"Hi," I smiled as I looked at the room service guy. He smiled lightly back at me but quickly walked away once he looked at Roberto. He didn't look that scary. It was just the eyes. He had them so serious, but the rest of him looked fine. I think he was Spanish because of his slight accent. Other than that he had dark short hair, light tan skin, and was almost six feet tall. No doubt he was good looking, but it didn't faze me one bit.

"That was rude," he growled while watching the room service guy run down the hallway.

"Well you just look very serious and you work for Eric," I spoke cordially and began to pull the cart into the room.

"I'll get that."

I tried to stop Roberto from coming in and pushing the small cart but he said this was part of the job. "Eric is my boss and-"but then he stopped and took in a huge lung full of air. "That smell," Roberto purred and took another lung full of air in.

"Uh, thanks for helping me, but I think you need to leave now." My heart began to beat a little fast as I looked at Roberto. His eyes were transfixed on me just like Eric's were when he smelt me earlier.

_Oh shit._

Eric's P.O.V.

The desperation in some women is quite embarrassing, I thought as I sent another admirer away and checked my phone again. Violet still hadn't texted me back and it was making me a little uneasy.

"Pam I'll be back, I have to make a call," I told her and she went back to perusing the club for undercover cops.

I dialed Violet on my phone and then felt a surge of panic. "Eric!"

Violet sounded relived but scared shitless and there was a pounding sound in the background. "Violet what is that?! What is going on?!"

"Oh god! Oh god! Ahhh!" She screamed and the line went dead. I was already in the car I had rented earlier (a new corvette just like the one Violet torched of mine) and speeding down the road. Someone was trying to hurt her and I could feel her being in some sort of pain. I just hoped that I wouldn't be too late.

Violet's P.O.V.

"Ahhh!" I was bouncing around the room from Roberto like a mouse from a cat. It was getting tiring running for your life and he was getting more pissed. At first I told him to leave but he wouldn't, then I told him I was going to call Eric but he still didn't budge, then that's when I ran to the bathroom and thankfully I had my phone. Eric called while Roberto was breaking down the door and when I was about to tell Eric what was going on a huge chunk of the door flew out, knocked it out of my hand, and crushed it.

I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was a towel and flung it at him. It covered his face for a moment but it was long enough for me to dash out of the room. I ran to the door to try and get out but he quickly ran in front of me and blocked my way. The growling and predator like movements were frightening me and sending my blood pressure through the roof!

"You don't have to do this! I promise that you can leave, never see me again, and I won't have Eric come after you!" I tried to keep bargaining with him but he didn't budge.

"You smell so intoxicating when you're scared like that," Roberto purred and he shoved me against the writing desk.

"Ahh!" I hissed and could then feel Roberto press himself against me. He grabbed onto the desk with his left hand entrapping me and with his right grabbed a fistful of my hair to yank my head back and expose my neck. I bet he could see my pulse thumping through my skin because it was going so fast.

"Please! Please don't!" I begged and tried to feel for anything that could help me. My hands reached behind me and knocked over a holder of pens and pencils and a stapler from what I could feel.

"Just try and relax," Roberto laughed and then sunk his fangs into my skin. It stung and I screamed with all the air left in my lungs.

While I heard him slurping down my life force I was able to grab a pencil with my right hand. Slowly and shakily I was able to lift my hand in the air and stab Roberto in the back all the way to his heart. He instantly let go and took a step back to look at me. Roberto was shocked more than ever before he burst into a disgusting pile of blood and guts all over me and the floor.

I stood there shocked for three seconds before Eric busted down the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Ok, let's get our own home," I said before I ran to the shower screaming, "EWWWW! EWWWW! EWWWW!"

Eric's P.O.V.

I was pissed to high hell at what happened to Violet and almost killed the vampires at the reception desk because they didn't hear her screams or anything!

"You're all idiots!" I roared at them while grabbing Violet's hand and walking us out to the car.  
Thankfully she handled having someone else's guts on her better than I thought and wasn't so traumatized that she was in tears. She was just very quiet once we started to drive down the road to another hotel not too far away.

When we got to our new hotel (a vampire friendly one of course) instantly everyone's eyes landed on Violet but with one look from me they turned their heads down and bowed in obedience and respect.

_That's more like it. _

Violet's P.O.V.

I was excited to see all the houses we had looked at that night but Eric was saving the best for last. He wouldn't tell me anything about it except that he was sure I would like it.

"So all I can know is that it's not too far from Fangtasia but enough away from the public that we'll both like it I'm guessing?" Eric just smiled at my voiced thoughts and stopped the car.

"We're here."

I didn't even notice us driving up a driveway but once I got out of the car my eyes almost popped out! The house (more like plantation) was gorgeous! It was a crème color and was three stories high. The third one I was guessing to be a huge attic or something. It had the huge pillars all around the house supporting the wrap around balcony and huge windows going all around. When I turned around to look at the front lawn I gasped in awe. With a long huge row of trees on each side making a canopy overhead laid a perfect brick walkway leading to a huge flower garden.

"Oh Eric!" I squealed and flung my arms around his waist.

"Wait till you see the inside," He smiled at me and I could tell before I even walked through the front door that this was going to be our new home.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Violet's P.O.V.

I had no idea how I ended up in a movie theater. I looked around in a slow motion while my feet glided me down the walkway to my seat.

_**I guess I'm the only one here**_, I thought until I saw a couple making out in the front row. They were so tangled up in each other that I couldn't see their faces.

"Get a room," I whispered and then winced. A pang was sent to my stomach and soon blood started to seep through my shirt. My hand instinctively went to cover it but I couldn't stop the flow no matter how hard I pressed.

Before I knew it the movie had started and what I saw sent me to tears more than my gash was. It was every moment from when Eric first hit me because I snapped at Eris on the night of our wedding till the moment I sacrificed myself to save him and the world. Literally I felt so many emotions I just wanted it to end so I got up to leave.

"Oh don't go yet, you'll miss the best part."

I knew that voice. It was _Eris_.

"You-"

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you? Sure you killed me, but I'll haunt your ass till the end of time," she purred while the man who was making out with her moments ago turned around. My breathing came out in ragged breaths when I saw who it was…Eric.

"Oh my god," I whimpered and wanted more than anything to run over to him and yank him away from her but I was glued to the spot.

"What a human," he chuckled darkly and I fell to my knees.

"Gahhh!" It was as if all the air left my lungs but my heart was pressing madly against my chest. Another nightmare, more tears plastering my face, and an ache deep in the pit of my heart lingering like a cold that just wouldn't go away.

I turned my head to look out the window. It was dark and still, unlike my still hammering heart. I tried to slow it down with huge breaths and finally it went back to normal. Gradually I turned again and looked at the clock. It read 2 a.m. Eric was still at Fangtasia.

_**Why am I having another nightmare?! Why?!**_

I continued to sit there and wonder why I was having nightmare after nightmare, night after night about Eric and Eris. Sure I could understand that with all I had been through it would put some dent on my brain, but I was becoming depressed.

Suddenly a flash of Eric ripping out a girl's throat burst in my mind. I shrieked in terror and fell to the floor. Plastering my hands over my face, I shook in fright and began to relive the pain and suffering I once had to prevail when I first had his blood.

"No- please no!" I wailed and crawled on my hands and knees to the bathroom. It was on the far side of our room with the door open. With each stabbing memory flooding into me I let out a new whimper as my stomach tied itself in knots.

_**Water, just get some water-**_

As I struggled to reach the sink so I could pull myself up I heard the front door to the house open.

_**Eric! Oh god he can't see me like this! Oh shit!**_

As fast as I could I closed the door and locked it.

"Violet?"

I began to take deep breaths again and pressed my back against the door when Eric tried to open it. "Violet are you ok?!"

"I-I'm fine! You go get in bed, I just need a moment!"

After five more minutes of stabbing memories making me literally feel sick to my stomach did I crawl my way to a standing position. When I looked in the mirror I hardly recognized the wreck that was myself. Dark circles lived under my eyes while my pupils looked dilated as if they belonged to a crack addict. Not to mention my skin looked clammy and paler than white paint. But I sucked it all up and with a walk like a brave soldier did I make it to bed hoping Eric wouldn't notice a damn thing.

Eric's P.O.V.

I was dreaming that's what I knew but I couldn't control the situation. I hated it. The background changed about five times before it stopped at the day of the war. I watched as Violet fought bravely and viciously against Eris and…me. My eyes couldn't stop as I relived her dying in front of me again and again. It was torture! It was if I would see her light dim from her with each pressing second. After that it went straight to her mom beating me till near death until Max stopped her. Honestly at that moment I would have welcomed it…

Still I couldn't move while everything switched again and I was standing in one of Violet's old dreams. I was watching her be pregnant and sit on the beach while my other self was holding a little blonde boy. She looked so happy until she turned around.

"You killed me," she smiled and blood started to appear from her stomach, drenching her dress.

"Oh god!" I gasped waking up. Looking over I saw the clock read 4:30 a.m.

_What the hell?_

Violet's P.O.V.

It had been a week and I was more than ever afraid to go to sleep. The first couple of nights after waking at 2 a.m. were just as bad but then I started to get hurt in my dreams and when I would wake up there would be a mark. Sometimes it would be just a little scratch and sometimes the wounds would be serious enough to where I had to hurry up and fix them before Eric got home or noticed them. He would of course smell my blood and I would lie and just say I cut myself while making dinner or I fell because I'm a klutz. I think he believed me but I wasn't totally sure. I wasn't even sure why I wasn't telling him about any of this! Maybe I was ashamed, but sometimes I felt like someone was telling me not to say anything to anyone. I couldn't explain it, I couldn't cure it, and I couldn't tell Eric.

The next time I woke up it was eight in the morning and I was more exhausted than ever. When I got to the bathroom I shocked myself at just how pale I was. You could see some blue veins for crying out loud!

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I panicked and began to put on some foundation so it would look like my skin was normal.

_**There, that ought to do it.**_

Quickly I got dressed and headed outside for a walk while Eric was sleeping soundly on our bed. The curtains were of course drawn shut so he wouldn't get burned by the sun and I was envious of him because he did look so peaceful.

"Wish I could sleep like that," I whispered to myself as I walked to part of the garden where our new landscaper had just planted some new roses.

"Sleep like what?" A slightly rough Irish voice asked.

I jumped in the air and screamed when I turned around. I couldn't believe what was in front of me. It was a leprechaun!

Max's P.O.V.

It had been a little while now since I had last spoken to Violet. I was worried for her. She wasn't just anybody and now that she was alive again, who knew what dangers could come to her? The whole idea of my beloved friend losing her life to some low life vampire (or anything else) because she wouldn't have the powers to defend herself made my blood boil. Zeus had gone too far again and I was determined to get him to change his mind.

I walked the halls of Olympus to seek out the leader of the gods and found him talking to Apollo in a not so happy manner.

"Did you not see what happened to her?! Really father, enough is enough!" Apollo bellowed and I watched as they continued to fight about Violet.

_See I'm not the only one!_

"If you speak one more word-"Zeus hissed and of course I interjected making both of them stop to stare at me. Both gods looked utterly pissed and I was well aware that I might get my ass kicked.

"Zeus, Violet does need her powers back. All of us know that you do not wish any harm to come to your granddaughter. She is no longer the human that the world knew nothing about. Violet is the demigod that killed Eris and sacrificed herself for the greater good. It is reckless and downright stupid to keep her this way."

_Ok I've said my bit. Please do not kill me_, I begged in my mind.

Zeus reared his head high and let out a huge roar of fury before he sent a lightning bolt at me. I dodged it breathing hard and with Apollo watched as Zeus stomped away yelling profanities.

"Well that went well," I coughed.

"He'll have to budge sooner or later," Apollo sighed and then walked off leaving me alone to think of more ways to convince Zeus to give Violet's powers back.

Violet's P.O.V.

After screaming at the little man- err… leprechaun for a minute I calmed down and apologized.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. It's just I've never met a creature like you before and you scared the hell out of me!" I exasperated and let out a big lung full of air.

"It's alright darlin'." I looked at the leprechaun and saw what vibrant green eyes he had. They looked like emeralds and shone brightly when the light hit them.

"You have brilliant eyes," I smiled lightly and the leprechaun gave a modest grin.

"Thank you very much. My name is Fynn, but everyone calls me Chuck."

"It's nice to meet you Fynn. I'm-"

Fynn held up his hand and smiled kindly. "Oh I know who you are lass. You're Violet Knight, the great demigod who saved all of our arses. Thank you very much for that!"

I flicked my wrist. "Aww it was nothin'."

"Do you want some tea?" Fynn offered and I nodded before he walked us to his little cottage not far from the house.

Eric's P.O.V.

I had blinked several times before the scene in front of me became clear. I was in an old speakeasy from the 1920's. The voice of a woman singing in the front pulled my attention toward her. She was beautiful: short blonde wavy hair plastered to her head, thick eyeliner around the eyes to make any man or beast stare, ruby red lips, a dark green beaded flapper dress drenched in beads and sequins, and the curves of her body would make any sculptor proud of the human body and envious to try and create.

When I turned my attention away from her I saw the place way becoming more crowded with people, smoke from the stylish cigarettes, and the smell of booze. Cards were being played at tables on the far right and left, leaving the middle to be a dance floor while the bar stood behind me a few yards. Quietly I stood there and watched the couples go to a slower pace as the beautiful blond singer's voice became more haunting. It was as if her tone was pulling them together so they wouldn't let go. They wouldn't risk losing their loved one in their arms, unlike me…

Thoughts of the first time I betrayed Violet because she yelled at Eris brought a wave of self disgust to my mind and undead heart for the billionth time. It still killed a little piece of me every day of how I couldn't resist enough. The only time I did seem to be detached from Eris's spell was once Violet slept with Caine (and she had already lost her memory because I slept with Eris) causing me to lose my memory in return. I can remember not remembering her and seeing her as if it were the first time. I was so magnetically pulled to her- it was beyond any emotion you could think of.

After shaking my head of the terrible time I smelt something so familiar, so distinct, so…intoxicating that I stumbled forward. "What the-"

"You ok there sugar?" It was Pam who asked me when I turned to respond to the voice while trying to see where the scent had come from. I blinked to make sure it was her- and it was, but Pam was human.

_What in the hell is going on? This has to be a dream!_

"I'm fine. Thank you," I said politely and raised an eyebrow as Pam stroked her neck promiscuously while giving me a grin full of sultry intention, and then turning to walk away.

"Fuck me, what the hell kind of a dream is this?"

"The kind that will kill you," a soft voice I would recognize anywhere whispered while passing me. I turned to see Violet saunter her way to the bar. I tried to grab her arm but she slipped through the crowd and my fingers. When I made it there I took the full sight of her in. She had a dress on but it was a different style than any other woman there. It was blood red, went to her knees, strapless, and skin tight. Her hair was its usual beautiful light brown to an almost dark blonde with the slightest curls. It was as if it were one huge cascading ribbon and just beautiful. A primal growl rumbled low in my chest. Violet gave a chuckle as she gave me a quick look before turning back towards the bartender.

"What can I get for ya?" He asked her. The young kid looked at her as if he were her soul blood bonded and not me. I had had enough as she smiled agsain when he handed her a drink.

"Enough!" I hissed and grabbed Violet by the arm. She didn't look alarmed or try and fight me off as I dragged her to a hidden corner where no one would bother us.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She asked me calmly.

Peering down at her and gripping her arms still I saw the sadness…the despair… Truth be told the night that Violet saved me from burning up atop the building, she told me to not worry about all that had happened. However I had a sickening feeling she must not want to tell me how much I hurt her. And I did. I hurt her in the most evil ways possible.

_Maybe you're trying to tell me what she won't._

As I continued to stare at Violet her lips began to tremble.

"Violet, please don't cry," I whispered and brushed away the fallen tear escaping down her soft cheek.

"You devastated me. You killed me Eric. How can I ever move on? How can I even love you the way that I did?" She asked me, voice shaking.

My own body began to tremble. "Violet I-"

"How can I ever want a child with you? How can I ever be sure that you won't hurt me again?"

Her questions echoed throughout the speakeasy, replacing the music. It drowned out every last thought until I woke scared out of my mind in an empty bed.

"Violet! Violet!"

Violet's P.O.V.

I walked in the door and was almost knocked over by Eric. He seemed to be in a panic while he pulled me into his arms.

"My god you're ok!"

"Eric I can't breathe!" I gasped and he set me down but reluctantly.

"I'm-I'm sorry. Where have you been? I was worried." His eyes looked so scared and puppy like that I sighed in guilt.

"I was outside this morning and I met a leprechaun named Fynn, but everyone calls him Chuck." I explained and began walking up to our bedroom with Eric hot on my heels.

"There are leprechauns? Here?!" Eric asked me baffled and I nodded while we got ready to go to Fangtasia.

I was so exhausted at Fangtasia that I couldn't stand it anymore. The fear of possibly having another nightmare was taken over by my eyes wanting to just close so I went to the office and laid down on the couch.

_**Just a minute or two**_, I thought to myself and fell into a deep sleep that would produce more harm than any of the nightmares before.

Eric's P.O.V.

The dream I had of Violet stuck in my mind like blood on a murder's hands. It was haunting and as I sat on the thrown facing everyone I wondered what I could do about it. Should I bring it up now? Should I bring it up tomorrow? How would I even ask her?

While going over my options and sending fang banger after fang banger away I felt a surge of pain and panic go through me before Violet's piercing scream echoed through the bar. People and vampires stopped what they were doing as I ran to the back.

The sight of blood coming from Violet's arms and stomach fell onto the couch and her head was thrashing back and forth. Her cries continued to sound while I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't budge.

"What's happenin?" Pam asked and I told her to kick everyone out.

"Do it now Pamela!"

When she came back I ordered her to call Max but he didn't answer.

"Fuck!" I cursed and turned back to Violet who was bleeding out faster than ever.

"Eric we have to get her to a hospital now!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 No filter

Pam drove the three of us to the hospital. I tried to feed Violet my blood but she wouldn't take any of it. I was forced to slice my arm open and paint my ancient essence on her seeping wounds. I knew as the minutes ticked by that it was really bad when she was no longer screaming but just giving a whimper here and there.

"Don't do this! We'll be there soon!" I harshly pleaded to my love whose heart beat was slowing down by the minute.

Max's P.O.V.

"Do you not see this?!" I was yelling at Zeus to give his granddaughter back her powers because she was on the verge of death again!

"She will learn her lesson!" Zeus roared. His fury made the heavens of Olympus shake and crackle in to a thundering chaos until Athena came with her guns blazing.

"Stop it now father! You and all of your selfish ways are going to kill my daughter! If she dies, so do I!"

All the gods in the room went silent while Zeus, with a blank stare walked towards his most prized child. "Athena-"he sputtered.

The goddess of wisdom and war was taught from the best on how to be ruthless and cutthroat. She was her father's daughter and commanded the same amount of respect with her brutal eyes and coldblooded tone. "You heard me. My child is dying. FIX IT!"

Eric's P.O.V.

Pam and I burst through the emergency room and ran to the from desk screaming for help. It was just like in the movies on how the nurse at the desk reacted. She told the guy on the suicide hotline to get a life, hung up the phone, and hit all the buttons across the desk causing nurses and doctors to come flying out of every door, nook, and cranny.

"Just fix her!" I yelled and gave Violet to the doctors who already had a crash cart and everything ready to go.

Before they were pushing the stretcher through the doors they were cutting her clothes off and attacking the wounds. It made the vampire in me want to react but whatever humanity or something else that was left in my body, pushed it back so I wouldn't do something stupid.

"Lets get her to room 425 people!" One of the doctors ordered. I made my way to go with them but two burly nurses came to stop me.

"Sir we need you to stay here!"

"That's my-" I tried to interject but Pam caught my arm.

"Let us do our job and save her!" the other nurse told me and I stopped.

"They'll fix her Eric," Pam soothed me and pulled me into a hug.

_What if they can't?_

Violet's P.O.V.

I sat in a field of tiger lilies with the sun shining lightly overhead. The smell of the flowers made me sigh in peace.

"Lovely isn't it?" I gasped as I saw Godric come sit next to me.

"Godric!" My excitement couldn't contain itself and I jumped him with the biggest hug I could.

His strong arms returned the endearment and I almost wanted to cry.

"Hey, hey. None of that now," he cooed with a smile.

"I'm sorry," I apologized and cleared away the beginnings of a tear. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"And I, you. Though I hoped it would be under different circumstances." Godric's voice was warm and he didn't stop me from snuggling into his chest like I used to as a child.

"What do you mean?" I asked and buried myself deeper into his arms. He again didn't object and pulled his arms around me tighter and began to run his right hand through my hair.

"You're hurt, but I'm going to fix it." His voice was so strong and confident that all I could do was thank him and for what I had no idea.

"I miss you," I voiced quietly knowing he would be able to hear me.

"I miss you too. More than you know."

Eric's P.O.V.

The dawn was approaching and I could feel it take its toll on Pam and myself. I tried to get Pam to go home, but she wouldn't budge. She was going to stick with me no matter what.

When the doctors got Violet's bleeding under as much control as they could, they moved her to a room with no windows. I had made myself very clear as to whom I was while they were working on her, and they were more than happy to keep the ancient vampire in the best mood as possible during his time of crisis.

When walking into the room all I could smell was her. Her blood painted the air with an intoxicating allure and wanting. I thought it would be too much for Pam, but I ordered her to sit so there would be no problems. She had smelled Violet's blood plenty of times (sadly) and only twitched once in awhile.

"Hey there sweet girl," I whispered bending down and placed a soft kiss on Violet's head.

"Eric," she whispered and rubbed her cheek against my palm.

"I'm here."

Violet tried to sit up but I stopped her. "But Eric-" she tried to protest and blood started to seep through her gown.

"Pam get the doctors!"

Unknown P.O.V.

"Is it working like you said?" I asked the witch. She was old and experienced, having dealt with the dark craft since she was a child. I stared at her and watched as she pulled her shoulder length gray hair into a ponytail.

She pointed a bronze skinned, wrinkled hand at me with her black eyes cold. "You should know better than to ask me that Viking."

"I asked you a question."

The witch brought her cauldron near to her and looked inside it. I couldn't see anything but a clear liquid until she waved her hand over it. A second later I could see inside a hospital room with doctors hovering above a girl and working hurriedly.

"Her heartbeat is feint," the witch stated.

"Good. Let's hope this goes through and she dies."

Violet's P.O.V.

I felt numb trying to understand what was happening around me. From what I could comprehend was that I was in a hospital and Eric was there. But what really tripped me out was the darkness that kept happening. It was sucking me in every few minutes, but each time I fought to come back.

"Just hold on a little longer for me," a voice I thought I recognized whispered in my ear.

_Godric?_

Eric's P.O.V.

I was frozen as I saw Godric appear all in a golden hue and told the doctors to step back. They stopped what they were doing immediately and ran from the room. Just as soon as he approached the love of my life, who's heart beat was fading, did Zeus appear making the room shake. He began to come near Violet but Godric held up a hand halting Zeus in his tracks.

"Godric-" I gasped.

With fear stricken eyes I watched Godric lean over Violet's blood covered body and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. His face was pained with sadness as he looked over her. He continued and stroked her shoulders as someone would a loved one.

Zeus looked like he wanted to step forward but he was just as frozen as the rest of us. Maybe Godric had something to do with it?

All of us were anxious and continued to stare intently at Godric and Violet. With a special king of grace he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her head. Suddenly the two of them began to glow and not before long all of us had to turn away. When the blinding light was gone so was Godric, but Violet sat up with a golden shine still lingering on her skin.

"Who the hell was that?!" Zeus asked in shock, but I paid no attention to him because I was too busy wrapping my arm around Violet.

"I think we need to talk," she said and I nodded before planting a light kiss onto her lips.

Violet's P.O.V.

After going home with Zeus, Eric, and Pam we all sat down in the dining room at the oak table. I finally was able to break my silence about the nightmares and all the times I had covered my injuries. However I didn't go as far as telling them about the visions I was having of Eric's past again. That part was just a little too much show and tell. Besides I didn't think Eric would want me to spill all his dirty little secrets from his past without his permission.

Pam began to pace until she broke her silence when she stopped in front of Eric. "Could it be a witch?"

"A witch?" Zeus asked as if he heard right.

Pam placed her hands on her hips. "Eric we've run into witches before. They can be nasty bitches and I wouldn't put it past someone to cast a spell on Violet and yourself too."

She had a valid point. When I had my powers it was quite useless to cast a spell on me. They just didn't work, but now that I was human-

"It does make sense. Spells didn't work on her when she had her powers. Doing something like this would prove her vulnerability," Eric explained and took my hand.

"That settles it then. Give her fucking powers back," Pam demanded to Zeus and I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

Zeus stood slowly but surely and looked at me straight in the eye. "Will you not live with me and your family in Olympus?" I could tell he was hurt inside. His eyes suddenly looked much older and if I was not mistaken it looked like he was going to cry.

"Guys could I have a minute?" I asked Pam and Eric. "I would like to talk to my grandfather alone." My mood became calmer that it had been for weeks as both the vampires left and it was just me and Zeus.

I came and walked over to his side of the table and sat down. With my eyes I motioned for him to sit and he did while waiting to see what I was going to do.

"Before you say anything," I spoke softly, "I want you to know that I do not blame you for anything that has happened to me since I got back."

My grandfather let out a sigh of relief and pulled me into his arms. "I'm so glad you're ok Violet," he wept and squeezed me tighter. "When you died I felt like a part of me did as well." Zeus pulled away then to place his hands on either side of my face and looked straight into my eyes.

"It's ok now," I smiled and held in my own tears.

"You are so much like your mother," he gushed quietly more to himself than me I thought.

I bit my bottom lip nervously before asking, "Will you give me my powers back?" Zeus let go of my face finally and held my small hands in his tan strong ones. They felt warm against my cold skin.

"Yes I will. I should not have taken them in the first place. It I had not none of this would have hap-" But my grandfather was chocked up by the ending of his statement that he wouldn't finish it.

It broke my heart seeing such a strong individual who had been feared, respected, loved, and devoted for millennia, to crumble before me.

"Grandfather, there was no way you could have foreseen what has happened. Granted it wasn't fun-" I had to stop because a few chuckled escaped me.

"Then it's settled," my Greek god of a grandfather announced and Pam came walking in with Eric.

"About fucking time," she snapped and I looked at her while shaking my head.

"Your friend has no filter, does she?" My grandfather asked and I just laughed.

"I guess not."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Everything happens when the sun goes down

An hour later my grandfather placed his hands on my shoulders and closed his eyes. Pam, Eric, and I stood perfectly still as my grandfather started to glow bright. He looked stunningly beautiful and fearful at the same time. When he opened his eyes they were a bright gold and smoldering. The power held within them making them glow even more and making me hypnotized.

"May them be released to you," he said and I saw some sort of ripple through the air flow from him to me. I stepped back and saw in the window's reflection that I was now glowing too. It was as if I was a great ball of sunshine. Slowly though the radiance began to dim and my skin went back to its natural pale color.

"So I have my powers back again?" I asked to confirm and my grandfather (who was not glowing anymore) smiled at me.

"Yes."

"Can she try them out now?" Pam asked and I wondered the same thing.

My grandfather shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Soon three pairs of eyes were on me. I looked away from them because I was a little nervous and closed my eyes. After a few deep breaths I tried to conjure my flames, even the tiniest spark, but nothing happened. Not even a flicker.

"Well that's embarrassing," Pam whispered, leaving me there bright red and humiliated.

_Yes, this is embarrassing._

"If you keep making that squinty face, it's gunna stay like that darlin'," Fynn, a.k.a. Chuck pointed out to me.

"I don't suppose you have any better ideas?" I asked looking down at the leprechaun.

It had been a few days since my grandfather gave me back my powers but I couldn't make them occur still. It was terrible! Truth be told I missed them. Being a human wasn't the same anymore. With my powers gone, it felt like a part of me was gone too, and now with me having them, it still didn't feel like I was truly myself again.

"What does your lad say about this? Maybe he can help?" Fynn tried to suggest but I just shook my head and sat down in the shade under one of the oak trees in my beautiful (and ridiculously huge) yard.

I hung my head. "I've been avoiding him. I think this is a problem I have to fix. Let's just face it! There's a glitch in my system! Ugh!" I tossed my hands up in the air and huffed.

With a flick of his wrist a cup of tea appeared in Fynn's hand. "I think you need this more than I do," my little leprechaun friend said and handed me the cup.

I sipped it hungrily and looked at the sky. Soon night would come and as much as it pained me, I didn't think I should see Eric. "Maybe I could stay at your place until morning?" I asked. Fynn just chuckled. The sound made me smile.

"No can do darlin'. I seriously think you need to see your lad. No matter how bad you think you have to do this on your own, I don't think you can. I think the old one can help."

_Well, shit…_

I sat in one of the big dark brown, leather chairs of our library by the window and watched nervously as the sun went down. Something in me whispered to my heart the moment Eric woke up. He would come find me, I knew it. He always came to find me. But why shouldn't he? He was my soul blood bonded! We should be inseparable! Barely able to take our hands off of each other! But I was broken… I didn't come back the way I had left this world.

"Violet." The sound of my Eric's voice sent a slight happy shudder through my body. I closed my eyes and waited until he was standing in front of me. I could smell his distinct scent. It was a dominant, musky, powerful, but soothing aroma that always got me in a tizzy. It was strictly Eric.

When I opened my eyes and looked up into his they were flashing from serious, to concern, to love, to desire, to despair. "Yes?" I asked innocently enough.

Eric sat down in the other big comfy leather chair across from me. He was quite stiff and his gaze was even more rigid. "We need to talk."

"About?" I was becoming nervous now. I didn't want to talk about anything. It was like I couldn't.

"You, me, the war, everything-"

I stood up so that I was now looking down at him. "No."

"No?" Eric questioned and his eyes looked livid.

"No," I repeated and began to get up and walk away.

"This isn't over Violet. We are talking now!" Eric declared and grabbed my arm, not hard, but it wasn't comfortable.

"Get your hands off of me _now_," I seethed in a deadly tone.

Eric let go but reluctantly. He stayed on my heels as I marched outside. I was cursing to myself left and right and told him now and again to leave me alone. I didn't want to talk. I was a broken mess, and I needed to figure out how to put myself back together! The hell with Fynn and all his advice! He wasn't a soul blood bonded! He was a damn leprechaun!

"Violet enough!" Eric shouted at me and this time he didn't hesitate to use his strength to make me stop for good and look at him square in the eye.

The crackling energy between us was like an electric shock. I stared up into Eric's oh-so-blue eyes and wanted to cry. Every emotion in me was just waiting to spill over. I wanted to scream, to cry, to run, to downright crumple to the ground, and hide like a coward, afraid to deal with my problems head on.

"Talk to me!" Eric's voice was more of a plea than a command and he shook my shoulders a little.

"What is there to say?!" I blubbered and struggled against his iron clad grip.

"Anything!"

"I-I-" It was like the words were stuck in my mouth and didn't want to come out.

"Anything Violet! Blame me! Blame me for everything!" I was shocked to my core at what I just heard. It was like he was somehow reading my heart from its depths.

"Let go!" I shouted and Eric did but I lost my footing and fell to the ground.

I took a few steps and began to wipe away my tears. Damn them for making me look weak!

"We need to talk about this-" Eric began. Pleading me to share some sort of emotion of how I was feeling.

"God Eric! I don't want to talk about this!" I shouted, stood, and threw my hands up.

"But you are my wife-" Now that did it. I turned around with a fury building inside of me.

"I am not your wife! Eris took that title away from me! Or don't you remember?!" I screamed at him. Eric's face was stone cold still but his eyes showed everything. He was destroyed inside just like me.

"I-," he tried to speak but I just let go of everything.

"All you had to do was live Eric! That was all you had to do!" I sighed in aggravation. My skin began to heat up inside but I continued. "After all you put me through- after everything I did to make sure you- god damn it!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I couldn't live without you." Eric's eyes were now red and he began to leak bloody tears down his face.

I stepped forward but still kept my distance. My hands were now tingling, practically shaking, and my breathing was becoming heavier and heavier. "I did not do everything I did to save the world…I did everything for you. I love you above everyone and everything else, and in return I leave behind a life, but to only come back broken. I'm broken inside Eric! HOW CAN YOU LOVE SOMETHING SO DESTROYED?! HOW CAN YOU-" And with that a fire erupted in me. A familiar and comforting feeling I had felt many, many times before. I closed my eyes as I felt my body being lifted into the air. My vision then turned to black before I was looking into the glowing orbs of the phoenix. _My inner phoenix._

It was in that moment I truly felt at peace. The flaming bird looked at me and bowed its head. I did the same out of respect and listened carefully as it spoke to me.

_Young goddess, you have come a long way._

_**How have I come a long way? I came back not the girl I once knew.**_

_ You are stronger than you think you are. You saved the world._

_**I did but-**_

_ There is nothing to question. You are who you are. You are here again for a reason. _

_**What is that reason?**_

_ You know dear one._

I puzzled over what the phoenix had told me until it came out of the pits of my heart.

_**To live and love Eric.**_

The magnificent flaming bird gave me a sweet smile and nodded to me once more before my vision went back to normal and I was no longer staring at the bird, but at the night sky.

"Whoa!" I breathed and slowly floated back down to the ground.

It ached my insides to see Eric looking so beat down. Like a man who was desperate to breathe, he stood with his chest heaving and staring at me. When I stopped not a foot away from Eric I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He shivered when I placed my hand over his heart. Slowly I rubbed a small circle against the cold cotton black t-shirt and looked up into his eyes.

Eric's P.O.V.

Violet's soft touch against my dead cold chest sent shivers up and down my spine. I looked down into her golden brown eyes and placed my right hand against her soft cheek. She sighed into my touch and placed her hand over mine that was against her cheek.

"Oh Eric," Violet sighed once more and closed her eyes once more as fresh tears danced down her cheeks.

"So what happened after that?" Pam asked me the next night at Fangtasia.

I looked at my child and said, "She brought me to the bathroom, cleaned the blood off of my face, and went to bed."

Pam cocked an eyebrow. "Went to bed? Did you two have sex or what?"

I rolled my eyes. "There was no sex Pamela," I said in annoyance and got up to leave to go back out into the club. Violet said she didn't want to come which didn't help my mood anymore than Pam's irritating questions.

Fang bangers and vampires alike were being slaves to their passions. For a second I envied them until the desperate and underfed came to flock at me. Honestly a woman who was so skinny that I could count her ribs wasn't attractive, even before I was bonded to Violet.

"So I hear you're the one to make a girl purr around here," a slithery voice sounded to my right. I looked and saw a vampire woman. She was striking no doubt with her lush long dark hair with matching eyes. Her body was perfectly sculpted and her lips would make any sensible man with or without eyes drool to taste, but I felt nothing towards her.

"HEY!" I heard and my head snapped up to look where the voice of my bonded came from.

Violet's P.O.V.

_Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when sun goes down_

After Eric left for Fangtasia I decided to take a shower. During that time I battled with myself of what to do next. I was feeling like my old self again and it felt wonderful.

_Why the hell didn't I go with him?!_

I scolded myself and decided I wasn't going to let anymore time waste on by. I took the keys to my new Audi A6 Eric had gotten me and punched it all the way to Fangtasia. When I arrived everyone stepped aside letting me through with wary eyes.__

_  
I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes_

When I saw the tall dark woman, who I was guessing to be a vampire from her fangs popping out, I called out. Eric looked up and so did the woman. She was none too pleased about me making an entrance, but the fang bangers and the other vampires were more than happy to part in order to let me pass down my own runway towards Eric.

__

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die

I could hear the vampire hiss lightly when I was a foot away from Eric and her. "He's mine," I claimed not even looking at anyone beside my bonded. I smiled wickedly as I watched pride wash over Eric's eyes.

"You filthy human!" Brownie fumed and I kicked my flames on.

"Keep your hands off my man." I spoke with true conviction and confidence while grabbing her by the throat and tossing her to the side like a rag doll. No one dared help her while she coughed and grabbed at her singed throat before scrambling out of the club.

__

Taste me, drink my soul  
Show me all the things that I shouldn't know  
And there's a new moon on the rise

"Violet," Eric growled low in his chest and he grabbed me. The air left my lungs but the excitement grew deep down from the depths of me.

"I meant it. You're mine," I whispered before pressing my lips to his smooth cold ones.

My heart thudded in my chest as Eric zipped us to a private V.I.P. room. The music was still thumping through and my heart was erratic. It had been so long-__

I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes

Again and again Eric showered me with soft kisses at a slow pace. It was blissful torture. He knew deep down that I needed him to take his time with me. I sighed as he skimmed his nose down my throat before biting through the skin and taking a mouth full of my precious blood. When I moaned a second later he couldn't help but grind himself against me.__

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes (burning in the light)  
Make me wanna die

Somehow I could hear the song through all the sensory overload and I whispered the next verse into Eric's ear while running my hands through his soft blonde hair. "_I'll die for you my love, my love. I'll lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die). I'll steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die). I'll die for you my love, my love. We'll burn up in the light."_

Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die  


When Eric was done he licked his marks and put two drops of his blood on them so they would heal as fast as they were made. I sighed again and looked up into my Viking's eyes. They were so much brighter now that he had just fed on me. "My god I love you," I smiled and Eric began his sweet kisses all over again.


End file.
